Secret Love
by Klubidou
Summary: James et Lily sortent ensembles, mais pour une étrange raison... ils le gardent secret. Mais pourrontils encore le supporter longtemps? R&R Please!


**

* * *

Secret Love  
  
Chapitre 1  
Rendez-vous clandestin**  
  
Elle descendait les escaliers une par une, évitant le plus possible de faire du bruit qui pourrait réveiller quelqu'un dans les dortoirs voisins. Elle avait du retard et le savait, mais elle savait aussi qu'il serait toujours là, assis dans son fauteuil favorit devant le feu qui dansait dans la cheminée.  
Lorsqu'elle atteingnit afin le point de rendez-vous, elle le vit qui lui faisait dos. Il observait silencieusement, comme elle l'imaginait, le feu qui répendait sa lumière sur son visage. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Le contacte les fit frisonner comme ils en avaient l'habitude, mais aucune peur ou surprise n'aparrue sur le visage de l'adolescent.  
Avec tendresse, il prit la main de sa compagne et l'attira doucement vers lui. Comprenant le geste, elle prit place sur ses genoux et se lova dans les bras de son amoureux.  
  
- Tu es en retard, ma belle, souffla-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

- Je sais, pardonne-moi. J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, rien de grave et de toute façon, j'ai tout règlé.  
  
- Je n'en doute même pas... murmura-t-il avec une certaine douceur.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire par là? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
- Tu as un don pour tout règler.  
  
Elle voulu répondre mais un baiser passionné la stoppa. C'est avec autant d'amour qu'elle y répondit, et lorsqu'il le rompit pour continuer dans son cou, elle ne pu faire autre chose que de laisser s'échaper un gémissement de bonheur de ses lèvres rosées. Elle laissa glisser sa main sur le torse de son partenaire et de l'autre lui caressa les cheveux, comme il aimait tant.  
À leur plus grand regret, deux heures plus tard, ils devaient se laisser. Ils étaient face-à-face et il lui tenait doucement les mains.  
  
- Peux-tu venir demain? questionna-t-il tendrement avec un sourire qui la fit chavirer.  
  
- Bien sur, fut sa réponse.  
  
- Je vais t'attendre toute la nuit, d'accord? Alors ne te presse pas. . .  
  
- Oui... murmura-t-elle avant de l'enlacer et d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son amant, puis d'y sangloter.  
  
Sachant que les mots n'apaiseraient pas sa peine, il se contenta de la serrer contre lui. Il lui caressa le dos. La peine de la jeune femme diminua, mais ils ne bougèrent pas.  
  
- Est-ce que tu...  
  
- Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas... Il lui fit un autre sourire bien que plus triste, puis l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne se quittent.

* * *

De la Grande Salle s'élevait des centaines de voix ce qui aurait pu donner une migraine à quelqu'un qui n'y aurait pas été habitué. Pourtant, les conversations se rapportaient presques toutes sur le même sujet : le prochain match de Quidditch. Ce dernier opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard, celui qui était toujours le plus attendu dans l'année.  
James Potter, capitaine et poursuiveur central de l'équipe de Gryffondor, somnolait sur la tête sur la table. Las de se faire demander s'il avait planifié une technique spéciale pour le match qui se déroulerait dans cinq jours, il n'avait qu'envie de dormir. Chose qui n'échappa pas à ses trois meilleurs amis: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.  
  
- Prongs, si je ne te connaitrais pas aussi bien, je parirais que _tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit_... mais, comme tu dors toujours un minimum de douze heures en ligne si on te réveille pas de force, c'est impossible.  
  
- Sirius à raison James, tu as l'air complètement mort!  
  
- Est-ce que tes entrainements te fatiguent trop?  
  
- Mais, j'vais bien! grogna le poursuiveur en s'asseyant correctement. Sauf que la prochaine fois, soyez plus doux dans l'réveil!  
  
Remus Lupin secoua désespérément la tête alors que Sirius et Peter entamait une conversation sur "_les nouvelles techniques de réveil pour Prongs_". Il vit du coin de l'oeil Lily Evans, Préfète-en-Chef, s'avancer vers eux avec un visage colérique qui n'assurait rien de bon pour Sirius et/ou James. Finalement, elle se posta derrière James qui tourna la tête vers elle.  
  
- Oh! Salut Evans, lança-t-il en baillant. Ça va?  
  
- **POTTER! COMMENT AS-TU OSER INFILTRER CETTE... CHOSE IMMONDE ET PUANTE DANS MON LIT!?  
  
**_Ah! Il s'agit de James,_ songea Remus avec amusement.  
  
Devant la fureur de Lily, un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. James se leva et la dévisagea en croisant les bras. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant plus d'une minute, durant laquelle la tension augmenta.  
  
- Il semblait t'apprécier pendant le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques! répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.  
  
Les septièmes années comprirent de quoi il s'agissait. La dernière créature étudiée, un Sertiona. Un espèce de ver immense, plus de trois mètres, gluant qui dégageait une odeur noséabonde lorsqu'on l'attaquait ou l'approchait. Des grimaces de dégoût apparûrent sur leur visage et même les trois autres Maraudeurs, qui n'était aparamment pas au courant, semblèrent dégoûtés.  
  
- Ah oui!? tonna-t-elle, eh bien, ce soir, **tu resteras en retenue**! À sept heures dans la salle des trophées, compris?  
  
- Mais avec plaisir, la nargua-t-il.  
  
- À ta place, je ne dirais pas ça! Elle lui lança un regard assassin et tourna les talons.  
  
James se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et fut félicité par son meilleur ami. _Elle a toute une imagination : un Sertiona dans son lit_, songea-t-il avec amusement pendant le reste du petit déjeuner. L'attente pour la retenue serait longue, trop longue à son goût surtout qu'ils avaient un double cours de potion avec les Serpentards pour terminer.

* * *

Entre les cours de Sortilèges et de Défense contre les forces du mal, James réussi à coincé Lily seule dans un couloir. Celle-ci était resté avec le professeur Flitwick et il en avait profité pour l'attendre, même si pour cela il avait dû raconter une histoire à ses amis - chose pour laquelle il était très doué - comme quoi il fairait un détour par leur dortoir.  
Dès qu'elle sortie et eut fermé la porte, il la poussa doucement dans un mur et avec une expression amusé peinte sur le visage, posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête rousse. La Préfète-en-Chef lui sourit après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.  
  
- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher, hein? Murmura-t-il, plus amusé qu'autre chose.  
  
- Nah, lui répondit-elle. Les moments que je passe avec toi sont si rares que je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour...  
  
James l'a fit taire d'un doux baiser auquel elle répondit avec délice. Glissant ses mains sur la nuque de son petit-ami, Lily se rapprocha de lui. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une bonne minute, mais durent se séparer - à contre coeur - à cause du cours de défence contre les forces du mal qui commençait deux minutes plus tard.  
  
- On se revoit ce soir, souffla-t-il en lui volant un autre baiser, plus furtif. Puis il continua en lui caressant la joue : _Donnes-moi autant de ret'nue que tu l'désires, j'y viendrai toujours avec plaisir.  
_  
- Tu deviens poète! Pouffa aimablement Lily  
  
- 'Pas drôle, grommela le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor en retour.

* * *

- Oy Prongs! Fais gaffe! S'exclama Padfoot en lui lançant un drôle de regard. Tu aurais pû me renverser le chaudron dessus! 

- Désolé, Pad'... J'étais ailleurs...  
  
- Uh? Tu dois être malade, mon vieux. Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que tu fixes là-bas, dit-il en pointant le coin de classe où se situait l'amour secret de James. Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de **EVANS **et **MAYÉE** et non de deux beautées!  
  
Sirius avait tellement parlé fort en insistant sur les noms que la classe était devenue silencieuse, prête à écouter la suite. James vit les deux jeunes femmes lancer le même regard noir à Black, chose qu'il aurait aussi fait pour avoir subtilement insulté Lily, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas présentement.  
Le professeur se posta devant eux, les mains sur les hanches avec une mine sévère qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux. Pourtant, ni James ni Sirius ne paniquaient, les retenues et les punitions; ils les collectionnaient et tentaient de battre leur propre record - une moyenne de deux cents chaque par année.  
  
- **Black, Potter**... j'ai bien _peur_ de vous annoncer que vous serez en retenue ce soir et que _j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor_, annonça-t-il avec un rictus de plaisir non-contenu.  
  
Il eut quelques protestations dans la classe mais les Gryffondors qui préfèrèrent ne pas frustrer leur Maître des Potions encore plus, se contentèrent bien vite de garder le silence.  
  
- Arg... mais... Professeur Woodstuck!  
  
- **Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, Potter!**  
  
- C'est pas ça! Grimaça-t-il, c'est que ce soir, Evans m'a déjà collé une ret'nue! Alors j'peux en avoir deux mercredi et jeudi à la place?  
  
- _Injustice_, maugréa son meilleur ami à ses côtés.  
  
- Hn! Si vous n'y êtes pas, j'enlèverai **_CENT_** points à votre pauvre maison... pour chaque soir et ça marche pour vous aussi Black.  
  
- Ouais, m'sieur! S'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.  
  
Woodstuck retourna à sa place et James fit un faible et subtile sourire à Lily qui était complètement à l'opposé. Elle pû lire sur ses lèvres un faible _désol_ et soupire, pour enfin retourner à son travail.  
Pendant le restant du cours, Prongs dû endurer les gémissements de Sirius qui pestait contre l'injustice de leur professeur dans l'espoir d'avoir une autre retenue, mais malheureusement pour lui, Albert Woodstuck n'y prêta aucune attention.

* * *

- **BLACK, POTTER, LUPIN, PETTIGROW!** S'écria une voix provenant du centre de leur table, alors ils s'y dirigèrent.  
  
- Oh! Salut Mayée... sourit Sirius avec une horrible expression sarcastique au visage. Qu'est qui c'passe? Tu as l'air, hum, _plus horrible de que d'habitude_...!  
  
- Voyons Sirius, soupire Remus. Mais qu'est que c'est cette façon de parler aux dames!?  
  
- **BLACK, TU N'ES QU'UNE ORDURE!!!  
**  
Pendant qu'une dispute s'engageait entre Sirius et Cassandra Mayée, une camarade de classe et meilleure amie de Lily, James posa ses yeux sur Evans. Cette dernière leva la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent, ils frissonnèrent.  
Lupin salua poliement Lily, accompagné de Peter, puis ils partirent s'assoire avec Danick Golden au bout de la table. Pour sa part, le capitaine de quidditch sembla hésiter: rester avec Sirius et pouvoir observer sa Lily ou faire tout le contraire et rejoindre les deux autres. Malheureusement pour lui, sa petite-amie règla son dilemme, mais pas de la manière espérée. Ce qui frappa le plus Prongs fut le ton qu'elle employa: il était calme, trop calme à son goût.  
  
- Black, Potter... allez-vous assoire avec vos amis, je n'ai pas envie d'endurer une _autre_ chicane comme la semaine dernière. Cass, continue ton dîner pour que nous poussions aller à la bibliothèque chercher le livre que nous voullons, avant que je te quitte pour la retenue de Potter, après avoir dit tout cela, Lily retourna à son repas sans leur prêter attention.  
  
Sirius ne sembla pas d'accord de se faire remballer par une préfète. Il fronça les sourcils et voulu répliquer, mais son ami lui attrappa le bras et le tira vers les deux autres Maraudeurs.  
  
- **Mais qu'est que tu fais Prongs!?  
**  
- Pour _une_ fois dans ta vie, je t'arrête! fit remarquer l'homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais. On a autre chose à faire que de se battre avec Evans, en ce momant, c'est clair?  
  
- Waaaa... gémit Padfoot puis il continua avec un soupire à s'en fendre l'âme: mais je dois me plier devant votre décision, maître. Après tout, vous êtes le _merveilleux leader des Maraudeurs_, non?  
  
- Sincèrement Sirius, nota Remus, tu nous commendes autant que James... C'est p'tête pour ça aussi qu'on paraît parfois si stupide... -  
  
- Qu'est que tu veux dire par là Moony!?  
  
- -... Comme je disais, continua Moony. Mais théoriquement, notre _leader _-comme tu le dis si bien Sirius- s'est Prongs.  
  
- Ouais! S'exclame Wormtail en bondissant de sa chaise. Alors, à partir de maintenant, on obéit qu'à Prongs!  
  
- _Super_... marmonna James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
- Je n'suis pas d'accord, moi!

* * *

James entra dans la salle des trophées et y vit Lily qui lisait un parchemin en fronçant les sourcils. _Mauvaise nouvelle à l'horizon,_ pensa-t- il. _Mais comme je la connais, elle ne me dira rien..._ Il s'avança vers elle et prit place sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Toujours aussi silencieux, il lui prit l'autre main et attendit.  
  
- Bonjour James...  
  
- 'lut ma belle, qu'est qui c'passe?  
  
Elle leva la tête vers lui et fit un mince sourire. Après un dernier coup d'oeil à sa lecture, elle roula le parchemin et le rangea dans son sac. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais James la devança.  
  
- _Rien d'important, hein?  
_  
- Je t'assure! Ce n'est qu'un petit problème de préfet, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
  
- J'm'inquiète de ce que je veux, surtout si ça te concerne! marmonna-t-il en lui prenant l'autre main. En tout cas, je suis à ma ret'nue! Alors, **Ô grande Préfète-en-Chef, reine de tous mes cauchemard mais aussi d'mes rêves les plus fous**, qu'est que j'dois faire?  
  
- De tes pires cauchemards, hein? ironisa-t-elle. Mais c'est trop d'honneur!  
  
- Je sais, je sais... mais que veux-tu, tout l'monde rêverait d'être dans mes rêves! Même s'ils sont parfois épouvantables! Il l'attira par la taille et l'assis sur ses genoux -comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Bon, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.  
  
- Dis James, la modestie, tu connais? Elle soupira en secouant la tête. Premièrement, tu vas ôter ton sac et le mettre dans un coin où il ne sera pas de trop...  
  
En bon graçon qu'il était, il fit ce que sa Préfète lui ordonna et patienta gentilment le prochain ordre.  
  
- Deuxièmement, tu vas me donner ta baguette... Merci! Troisièmement, tu vas nettoyer la salle, ça te va?  
  
Mais comme James était un Maraudeur avant tout, il n'écouta pas la troisième règle et l'embrassa. Ce baiser lui rappella le premier, illégal et complètement hors-sujet, mais ô combien apprécier. L'illégalité était une des choses que Prongs préférait, le défendu était sa passion. Il s'était juré de toujours contourné les règlements pour vivre sa vie comme il le voulait et non comme le ministère le désirait.  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
_ La Grande Salle était bondée comme à son habitude et pour la troisième fois en quatre jours, deux Gryffondors se chicanaient en plein centre. Tout le monde était silencieux et observait avec appréhension la suite. Les professeurs qui voullaient intervenir furent stoppé par Dumbledore qui semblait s'amusé de ses quotidiennes disputes.  
  
- **Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Potter!**  
  
- _**_Tu crois que tu es_ mieux_, Evans?_**  
  
_- _**_Qui pourrait être plus bas que toi de toute manière?_ Personne!_ Tu es l'homme le plus pathétique que je connaisse!_**  
  
_- **Je suis enchanté d'le savoir**, s'écria James avec colère. _**_Mais ça ne change rien au fait que TU sois complètement idiote et que si tu te mêles encore UNE fois de nos affaires, je ferai en sorte que ce soit le dernière chose à laquelle tu te mêleras,_ COMPRIS!?  
**  
_ Avec en regard rempli de haine, Lily Evans sortit rapidement de la salle, sans un regard en-arrière. James regarda la porte avec mépris, puis lorsqu'il sentit la présence de ses trois amis derrières lui, il se retourna et voyant leur visage dit : "_Ça va, j'ai compris. . . je vais m'excuser, contents?_". Il sortit donc de la Grande Salle sous le regard amusé du directeur et médusé de tous les autres.  
  
Il la chercha pendant plus de vingt minutes avant de la retrouver dans une salle de classe vide. Il entra et resta contre le mur. Pendant un moment, James rassembla son courage, les excuses seraient plus dûres qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
  
- **Que veux-tu Potter?** cracha Lily avec une haine non-camouffler. Tu n'as pas assez de me ridiculiser en public? Tu dois venir me hanter partout où je vais?  
  
- Écoutes Evans, commença-t-il tâchant de ne prêter aucune attention à ses dires. Je m'excuse, t'es contente?  
  
- Q-quoi?  
  
- Ne m'oublige pas à le redire, marmonna Potter en grimaçant. Une fois c'est déjà assez trop! Puis il ajouta sarcastiquement: __**surtout que c'était toi qui avait tord!  
**  
- **Non, mais de quel droit ôses-tu me dire ça?!** Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui, ses yeux émeraudes exprimant toute la colère qu'elle portait en elle. __**T'es vraiment un sa-  
**  
- Evans, souffla-t-il la coupant dans son injure. _Sais... sais-tu de quoi j'ai envi présentement?  
  
_-** Je me fiche royalement de ce que tu as envi Potter! Tu n'es qu'un salaud! Tout ce qui t'interresses c'est ta pauvre personne! Quelqu'un comme toi ne devrait même pas exister! Tu es tout sauf humain! Tu...**-  
  
James venait de plaquer ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Il s'attendait à une giffle, des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année, n'importe quoi! Sauf ce qu'elle fit, elle répondit à son baiser avec passion. Appronfondissant le baiser, il l'attira plus contre elle, la serra étroitement contre lui.  
Lily glissa ses bras autour du cou de son rival et goûta à leur premier baiser avec délice. Elle sentit James la plaquer doucement contre le mur pour profité encore plus de cet instant. La jeune femme n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose du genre. Elle avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait apart eux. Le monde tout autour avait arrêté lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme avait touché les siennes.  
Pour sa part, James ne tenta même pas de penser à ce qu'il ressentait, son cerveau refusant d'assimiller deux pensés correctement l'une après l'autre, apart le fait qu'il embrassait présentement Lily Evans dans une salle de classe vide et abandonnée. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.  
Ce fut, à leur plus grand malheur, James, haletant, qui rompit le baiser. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient d'une lueure de pure bonheure et ses joues étaient rougis par l'acte qu'ils avaient comis. Quant à Lily, elle semblait complètement déroutée par le fait qu'elle est répondue aux lèvres de Potter. Elle secoua vivement la tête et la laissa tomber sur l'épaule de James. Ce dernier laissa tomber ses mains, qui étaient toujours sur les hanches de la jeune femme, le long de son corps.  
  
- Waaaa... souffla-t-il encore secoué.  
  
- Mais... qu'est... qu'est c'qui s'est passé? Murmura Lily d'une voix faible  
  
- Il y a près de trente minutes, nous étions dans la Grande Salle après nous disputer..._ pour faire changement_... uh, en tout cas, après tu es partie et avant que quiconque me demande d'aller m'excuser, j'y suis allé par moi-même et j'me suis mis à te chercher. Je t'ai trouvé, tu m'as insulté et je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps, je t'ai embrassé! Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que_ tu ais répondu au baiser_...  
  
- Nah, je parlais de... de nous deux. On se déteste, non? Alors pourquoi s'être embrassé de..._ cette manière_?  
  
- Je sais pas, souffla James en se laissant glisser le long du mur. Peut- être que... ça m'parait pourtant si fou comme explication...  
  
- Qu'est c'que tu crois?  
  
- Je crois que... tu te souviens en cinquième?  
  
Lily ne pû retenir une exclamation de dégoût puis approuva d'un signe de tête. La cinquième année avait été une des pires et Potter y était pour quelque chose. Il n'avait pas cessé de lui demander si elle voulait sortir avec lui -à son plus grand malheur.  
  
- J'étais sincère, tu sais? J'ai toujours aimé te frustrer parce que... Il fit un sourire las, comme si expliquer cela lui demandait un effort surhumain _-quoique c'est peut-être le cas_, songea la préfète. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais que c'était la seule façon de m'assurer que tu ne m'oublierais pas... et puis, tu es tellement belle lorsque tu es en colère. Tes yeux m'rendent complètement fou! Ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire. J'ai toujours cette impression de voir deux émeraudes flambloyer devant moi, et c'est ça qui m'rend dingue de toi Evans. Tu m'obsèdes depuis des années! Et m'voilà, aussi pathétique que tu le prétends, à tout te dire ça après un simple baiser...  
  
Il poussa un soupire qui semblait l'avoir achevé puisqu'il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur le mur de pierre. Lily qui avait gardé le silence pendant le discours de James, commença à rougir lorsque les paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête. _Il pense réellement ça de moi? _Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Ce que Potter venait de lui dire ce répètait sans cesse dans sa tête et commençait à lui causer une migraine.  
  
- P-Potter? Bredouilla-t-elle lorsqu'elle rencontra ses yeux qu'il avait réouvert. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que... que tu pensais tout cela de... moi.  
  
Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur les lèvres de James, chose qui fit paniquer la pauvre Lily. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et souffla d'une voix douce mais qui était tout de même ironique : "_Pas de toi, Evans! De tes yeux... c'est d'eux que j'suis dev'nu fou en premier_." La Préfète- en-Chef rougit encore plus, mais pourquoi diable lui disait-il tout cela? Était-ce une déclaration?  
  
- Que... veux-tu dire par là?  
  
- Hn... Il se leva et ajouta en se dirigeant vers la porte : J'te reparlerai plus tard, Evans! J'dois y aller! J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch pour le match contre Serdaigle... Salut!  
  
Lily resta médusée lorsqu'elle le vit sortir de la salle sans un mot de plus. Puis, elle sentit une étrange colère bouillir en elle et elle se mit à courir après lui. Rendue à sa hauteur, la jeune femme le frappa sur l'épaule pour qu'il arrête. James ne sembla éprouver aucun mal, mais arrêta tout de même et lui fit face.  
  
- Moui? Tu cours après moi maintenant?  
  
- **Non, mais pour qui tu prends-tu!?** lui hurla-t-elle  
  
-_ Pour le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor_, chantona-t-il fièrement, alors je n'peux pas manquer la scéance... d'solé!  
  
Elle cligne des yeux. Il n'avait absolument rien compris de ce qu'elle lui avait dis!  
  
- **POTTER!** S'écria-t-elle avant de baissé le ton. Tu m'embrasses, me fait une déclaration et décide de partir! Comme ça, pour ton **ENTRAINEMENT DE QUIDDITCH!?** Tu sauras que ça n'se fait pas!  
  
- Que veux-tu de plus? soupira-t-il.  
  
_Il est idiot ou quoi!?_ pensa Lily en équarquillant les yeux devant la surprise  
  
- Ce que je veux de plus? Répèta-t-elle encore sous le choc. Je veux... Je veux que tu me refasses ta déclaration! Lacha-t-elle en croisant les bras et le défiant du regard.  
  
- C'est beau, pas la peine de hurler! Marmonna James en soupirant.  
  
- Tu... tu vas la refaire?  
  
-__** Non mais t'es folle! J'vais pas tout redire ça! J'ai autre chose à faire, moi... et une réputation à préserver!  
**  
- **POTTER! J'EXIGE** **ma déclaration**!  
  
- En plein milieu d'un couloir désert... maugréa Prongs. _**Vive le romantisme!  
**  
_ La fureur qui habitait Lily s'évapora instantanément. Les trois derniers mots de James avait eu un effet appaisant sur elle et elle savait pourquoi. Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle avait toujours craqué pour ce garçon si idiot qui adorait la mettre en rogne. Elle lui sourit timidement.  
  
- Désolé, Potter.  
  
- Pas d'problème, il semblait aussi s'être calmé et son regard était plus doux. Sincèrement Evans, j'dois y aller... j'ai déjà du retard. Mais j'veux te reparler de tout ça! Dans un endroit plus tranquil et plus..._ romantique!  
  
_ Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et partit à la course. Avant qu'il n'atteigne l'angle au bout, Lily lui cria quelque chose : "**POTTER! CE SOIR, MINUIT, DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE...**". Il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit, signe qu'il serait là.  
_  
**FIN DU FLASH BACK  
**  
James étouffe un léger rire en se remémorant cette scène. Ce rire déplacé lui valu un regard étrange de sa copine. Elle s'assura qu'il ne faisait pas de température, puis lui donna un baiser sur la joue.  
  
- Qu'est qui te fais rire, Jamie?  
  
- Tu vois ma belle, je repensais à nos... _débuts!  
_  
- _Pitié!_ s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire  
  
- Elle était très bien ma déclaration! s'indigna Prongs  
  
- Bien sûr... le nargua-t-elle, toi qui voulais du_ romantisme...  
_  
- C'était un accident!  
  
- Mais j'te crois, tu sais James, si tu n'étais pas romantique, il fallait m'le dire! Elle continua de rire et caressa la joue de son amoureux. Sois certain, que ton: **_j't'aime Evans!_** resta toujours dans ma -  
  
Il la fit taire d'un baiser. Ils entendirent la porte se refermer dans un bruit sourd, puis...  
  
- **James? Lily? Mais... qu'est que vous faites?!

* * *

**

****

Mouais... ca aurait pu être mieux ! En tout cas, j'attend vos reviews !  
Désolé pour les lignes de séparement, mais rien d'autre fonctionnait et je n'voulais pas compliquer la lecture...  
  
Salut ! Clo, Bizoux !


End file.
